Can Cuteness be a Sin?
by Overlord Exor
Summary: This Story was inspired by the web cartoon "Colors of Evil" and the one who thought of it, is my new partner.


**Overlord Exor: Hello fans of my work, it's been too long after updating anything but to tell you the truth; I'm writing rough drafts for my stories before I write them. So anyway I got good news; remember the Christmas chapter of "A Rogue Gallade" I made for my friend well he wanted to thank me by helping me with some new ideas for creating new stories and chapters. So introducing my new partner… Dark Nintendo 64.**

**Dark Nintendo 64: Hello… uh sorry I'm new at this so please forgive me.**

**Overlord Exor: Don't worry man, you'll get used to it in time.**

**Dark Nintendo 64: O.K but it's nice to meet every one of you who are reading this story.**

**Overlord Exor: So anyway this one-shot story is my pal's idea so the credit goes to him.**

**Dark Nintendo 64: Thanks Overlord E, so anyway we don't Disgaea and The Web Video "The Colors of Evil" but the Characters in this story we made up and P.S. if you see (Bold words) like this, it's the main character using sign language or in Bold words like this, is mouthing out words so please don't forget or come back here to remember.**

Our story begins with one 21-year old mute named Chaos Realm; he lost his voice at the age of 7 and is an expert on sign language and cooking. His parents are skilled chefs in his neighborhood that their house is a Multi-culture diner to try creating dishes from around the planet. They taught their only child the art of culinary, to create meals to bring joy and happiness to the taste buds of any customer rich or poor. He endures cuts and burns but he develops the skills of a true chef. Throughout his entire childhood; no one wanted to be his friend due to his strange collection of kitchen knives and his wild and unruly black hair. Since he can't talk, he's been a victim of being blame for things he haven't even done. He hated everyone and isolated himself in his family's kitchen from kindergarten to his first week in collage. In his week of collage; he asked the dean for permission to open a diner on campus grounds to help him raise some money to pay for my classes and kept his distance for anyone and everyone except teachers who know sign language. In collage, he was the constant victim of the collage's star quarterback jock Brick Sanders who picks on him since the most beautiful and sexy girl who was 5 ft. and 8 inches tall, with scarlet hair and a G-cup rack in the campus "Maria Romance" who knows sign language and is the only one who helps Chaos with his diner, clean up the vandalism that happen to his diner whenever he close shop. After all that shit that happen to him, she refused to stay away from him even after her friends and her obese male and female fans that threaten him.

After a long day in collage and his diner; Chaos walked back to his home only to be assaulted by Brick and his football jocks pals. "Hey Kitchen boy! I thought I told you to stay away from my Maria!" He looked at him and sighed annoyingly which pissed Brick off "Listen here Silent Toon, keep your knife wielding hands off of her hot body or you'll never cook again." Brick tossed Chaos to the ground and left with his jock punks. Chaos got up, dust off the dirt on him and mouth out **"I'll chop your hands off one day."** He sighed and walked back home. As he made it home, he sighed at the number of customers there are in the restaurant. As he went in, the customers turned around, saw me and screamed happily "CHAOS!" Chaos smiled a little and wave as he gave some handshakes and high fives since some of the customers are his neighbors and parent's friends. Chaos walked into the kitchen and saw his parents; a muscular man with dark black hair, 5.11 ft., wearing a chef's outfit with a demon glare in his eyes and an overweight lady, 5 ft. tall, with snow white natural hair smiling while wearing a chef's outfit. His mother saw her own son and hugged him "Welcome home son." He hugged his mom back and smiled. He looked at his father as he gave his son a plate with a well-done steak cooked to perfection, with baked beans and potatoes peeled and chopped into slices sprinkled with chop-up green onions. Chaos looked at him, smiled and mouth **("Thanks dad.")** "Chaos sweetie." Chaos looked at his mom "Take a week off from the restaurant. You have been working too much at home and collage. A growing young man needs his rest" Chaos looked at dad, he nodded and Chaos nodded and left towards his room.

**Chaos' POV  
**After a nice dinner I got from my folks, I dropped off the plate back to the kitchen's dishwasher and returned to my room. My room was a simple room; a king-size bed with navy blue sheets on it, a desk for me to do my homework or drawings, a small princess doll on the desk given to me by a girl I saved from a small group of bullies when I was 6 and a wall of picture of Brick Sander being attack by cannibal predators, burning in hellfire and kitchen knives in his eyes, his heart and his crouch. I lay on my bed and sighed _**("That dumbass Brick, I'm not interested in Maria since I promise to be with someone else.")**_ I looked at the doll, close my eyes and remember my youth.  
**Flashback 15 Years earlier:** I was 6 years old wearing a Fighting Foodon shirt with blue shorts, sneakers and a backpack on my back, reading a big book about kitchen knives ofthe past until I heard a girl crying. I looked at the direction of the screamed, wandered about what the girl is screaming about and headed towards the direction. When I made it there and saw three bullies picking on a girl with red hair by tossing a doll dressed like a princess to each other. "Give it back!" the girl jumped to catch it but it was too high for het to reach. "Try again monster!" one of the bullies laughed. I got mad and had it with this torture; I walked up behind one of the bullies (The biggest bully so that the others couldn't see me) and waited for the right moment. I took a quick breath and when the bully I was behind caught the doll; I smacked him with my book in the back. The bully fell down flat on his face while the girl saw me, grabbed her doll and ran behind me. The other two bullies saw me and got pissed. "Hey stupid, what are you doing?!" "Yeah, she's a monster!" I turned around and saw her than turn back to them "The only monsters I see (I pointed at them) are you jerks! Picking on her by stealing her doll, only scums do that!" The one I hit got up, growled at me and crack his knuckles "You're dead!" When they took a step closer to me, I dropped my book and pulled two cleavers from my bag which scared them and the girl "I'm not scared of any of you. My dad taught me to defend myself and threaten people who refuse to pay. SO BACK OFF!" I yelled in the air like a warrior and the bullies ran away. "And don't you ever let me see you guys bully anyone again or I'll make sushi out of you!" I sigh while I was putting away the cleavers "I can't believe I used my dad's new cleavers like that." I looked at her who was shaking in fear "Are you O.K?" She nodded while hiding behind her doll "It's O.K. you don't need to be scared of me. I only did it to teach them a lesson to show "What happens when you bully someone?" She lowered her doll and looked at me while blushing in embarrassment "Thank you for helping me." I bow in front of her "You're welcome." I started to walkaway but she grabbed my arm and I turned around. "Please will you be my friend?" I looked confused "You want me to be your friend, even after what I just did?" She nodded and my face turned red "I never had a friend before… O.K. let's be friends!" She hugged me and I hugged her back "My name is Chaos, what's yours?" She hugged her doll "I'm Maria."

**Back to The Present:** I sighed and shed tears from my eyes. I have affections for her; we had play dates, ate lunch and draw together. I went to her house to tell her how I feel for her but when I got there; she was moving. We both cried so much that we will miss each other so much but we made a promise; if we manage to meet each other again, we would marry each other. Before she left with her family; I gave her something to remember me, my big book of kitchen knives and she gave me her favorite princess doll to remember her. I will never forget her but I fear that she will forget me, over 13 years people's memories tend to forget over time. I sighed in disappointment and started my homework which took 3 hours and finished a list if finding events in the Salem, Massachusetts in the 1800's.I slumbered off into the dimensions of dreams since it's one of my three sanctuaries, the other two is the kitchen and the library.

After a long night and 3 hours in the day of sleeping and suffer 2 long classes of English and History, I was in the library since half of the campus and football team were afraid of the librarian has a terrifying appearance and a frightening grin but she was a lady who read horror-base novels at her youth. I looked through the bookshelves for any books of Feudal Japan and some cooking cooks that I haven't read; I accidently bumped into the one person I don't want to meet outside of my diner, Maria Romance. _"Chaos!"_ she whispered happily _"It's nice to you again."_ I moved my hands in sign language **("It is nice to meet you too Maria.") **She smiled and understood me _"I'm glad that you're here."_ I looked confused _"uhm… are you going to the big game this weekend?"_ I looked shocked, looked away in disgusted and shook my head. She looked a little sad _"Oh... I was hoping if you… wanted to go with me to the game?"_ I was surprised **("But why me? I mean I'm not a fan of sports except for those cooking game shows.")** I signed it out. _"I know but you're the only one that knows the real me."_ I looked back and remember the time we spend together when we were closing and cleaning the diner. I listen to her complaints; she never wanted to be popular in the first place, she wanted to be a normal person in collage. She hates the harassment from her annoying fan club that idolizes her in her first two weeks and hates it when Brick tells his football pals and everyone in collage that she's his girlfriend. I thought about it and gave a small smile **("O.K. I'll go with you.")** I signed it out and she hugged me tightly _"Thank you Chaos!"_ she whispered in my ear and left.

I sighed in disappointment because I have to go to the big game which I extremely hate, I hope it rains so I better make some Teru Teru Bozu dolls and hang them upside down for my prayers will be answer. I continued to grabbing some books as a small black book fell out. I was surprised by the book, picked it up and examined it **"How to a demon to be your loyal vassal."** I wonder why a book from the Supernatural Section was in the Cooking Section until an anime light bulb appeared over my head. An anime scene showed football players surrounding me. I opened a book and summoned a ferocious demon through a summoning circle; it then grabbed Sanders and one of his football dicks and ate them both. I gave a smile which turned into a sinful smile for one thing; it's payback time! I took out the books I came for and the little black book I found, headed to my classes and my diner, finish them and headed straight for home avoiding those obsess fans and Brick's dickheads.

I went to my room and started reading the demon summoning book. The pages were like an instruction book as I read through them. The pages were like an instruction book as I read through them; I drew the summoning circle in blood from my jar collected from raw meat, had set some candles at certain places and did the summoning dance since there are two way of summoning a creature; chanting or dancing. As I continually summoning dance; a dark portal appeared from the summoning circle with a dark wind blowing in my face. I stopped the dance, picked up a kitchen knife in cause the demon wants to eat me, looked in the portal until a force of darkness pushed me back. As I fell on my back, a dark shadowy figure appeared from the portal with huge red eyes and claws. I was horrified and happy at the same time as my demon appeared before my very eyes. My demon sneeze the darkness off of itself only to reveal a giant child with dark gray skin, blood-like hair, claws and wings while wearing a dark black cat costume with snow-color belly hair and color neck hair. It looked at me and smiled "Meow." I looked at it and was confused **"What?"** I grabbed the summoning book to see two pages of a ferocious demon but I summoned a child which pushed its cheeks and blow a raspberry at me. It then grabbed me and gave me a huge hug which made me very uncomfortable as I tried to escape its grip. I was a little disappointed that I made a mistake until I saw a note on its tail. I grab it and read it _"__**Deathsaber 100% demon, born in the Netherworld (Male)"**_ I rethink the Deathsaber and decided to teach it some things I wanted to do.

I showed a picture of a demon breathing fire from the book to the Deathsaber and he tried to imitate it but it breath snowflakes in bubbles which made me moaned at the sight of it. I showed a picture of Brick to it and ripped it to shreds, I then gave the Deathsaber another picture of Brick, and he looked at it and ate it. I smiled when he was chewing the photo until he stick out his tongue to show an origami flower which made me smacked my own head on the floor. I drew a great drawing of the Deathsaber going to eat Brick and when I showed the picture to him, he showed me a picture of Maria as "The Birth of Venus." My jaw dropped at the sight of it and wonder how the hell does he know her, he pointed a photo frame of Maria and I in front of the opening of my diner. I growled at it, put my fame flat on the table, and crawled into a corner to cry. The Deathsaber saw my depression and purred behind me to comfort me but I refused it. I heard a knock from my door, opened it a little so my folks didn't see a demon in my room. I saw my mother holding a plate of sushi since it was my dinner. I thanked her, snatched it from her hands and told her I was so hungry that I have forgotten my manners. She left and understood since she would do the same thing, I sighed in relief that my mother didn't see a cat demon in my room. The Deathsaber had his tongue out at the sight of the sushi, I had seen that look since I can't denied anyone who's hungry so I gave him my dinner since I wasn't hungry. I lay on my bed and the Deathsaber slept on the floor covered in a blanket I gave him, closed my eyes and hope it would rain.

It was a bright and sunny morning (Mother Nature screwed me over) the day went faster than I expected. Maybe because of the collage's excitement for the game but it was an ultimate drag for me since I was invited to go there. It was dark and everybody in the stands cheering their hearts out like fools in jester outfits **(Author's Note: No offence to football fans)** but I was a knife in rubber meat. I sighed that our team was winning since it would mean hearing Brick's bragging and the sky was clear with an ocean of stars with no dark clouds in sight to ruin it "Chaos." I looked behind me and saw Maria wearing a red hoodie with her hood up. **"Hey Maria."** I mouth it out as she sat next to me since every student on the bleachers are 5ft. away from me since they know I have knives hidden on me. After an hour of watching this crappy boredom; I started to fall asleep until Maria shakes me. "Chaos, wake up!" I woke up, looked at her as she was pointing at the Gumbo screen and had the words "Kiss Cam" which means big trouble for means big trouble for me when it showed us on the screen. I looked at her and refused the idea but she wanted to stick it to Brick and her obsessed fans. She grabbed my face and smooched me while her hood was down, which made the Football team missed their chance to catch their opponents kick-off which gave them a touchdown and the other fans dropped their foam fingers, food, drinks, beer, booze, liquor and flags.

"_Oh #$&!"_ I yelled in my head when a lot of glares stared at me. I got up, ran to the side of the bleachers and jumped off before the pissed off fans grabbed me. I ran as fast as I can; away from those envious fans with the lust for blood to fine myself a good sanctuary. As I headed to the library, I ran into something huge and furry, I looked up and saw the same Deathsaber I summoned. My jaw dropped at the sight of my demon was on collage grounds which made me wonder how the #$%in' hell did this demon knew where I was?! I grabbed his claw and drag him since I heard the angry was coming closer. We both ran towards the library since it's the last place they'll look for me but my sanctuary was blocked by Brick and his football minions. We stop and tried to turn back but the mob was of jealous fans have managed too caught up with us. I walked back since both groups join together to kill me for kissing their idol, when I bumped into the wall I knew what I have to do since they are ignoring the fact that there's a giant feline monster in campus grounds; pray for a miracle or the Deathsaber eats the angry mob.

I close my eyes and prepared myself for the greatest kitchen in the heavens above the clouds. As their stomps continued their march to kill me. "STOP!" I opened my eyes to see Maria with her arms out in front of me to protect me "What the hell is wrong with all of you!?" Brick walked up out of the mob "That silent asshole dares to poison your lips!" I was annoyed since if these morons fail to see that in the "Kiss Cam" that she kissed me not the other way around "Are you all blind?! I was the one who kissed him out of my free will! I've done it for one reason; to piss off all of you and to tell all of you to STOP HARASSING ME!" The mob was shock and surprised that their collage idol have said all those things to them. I sighed in relief that my pain and torture have finally stop but Brick's pride and stubbornness refused to listen to Maria and grabbed her wrist tightly "Who the #$% cares on what you said! You're my girl even if you denied it!" Maria tried to pull her wrist from Brick's grip "Somebody, help me!" I somehow can believe that Brick would refuse to listen, I remembered that I didn't even brought my knives to defend myself since my folks said I wouldn't need them for a football game. So I have to use the natural weapons that humans were born with: Fists and Legs for kicking. I grabbed Brick's wrist, the same arm that was grabbing Maria's wrist, twisted it so hard that he let go of Maria and flipped him over onto the ground landing on his back. The mob gasped in shocked that a silent chef have manage to flip over the star quarterback like a pancake. **"Are you O.K?" **I mouth it out to Maria and she nodded. As I walked away from this horrible event that I will never go to any event for my entire life (That doesn't involve cooking); Brick grabbed me by the neck and started to chock the life out of me "It's time to die, you dick!"

I was gasping for air while jabbing my elbow to Brick's gut as hard as I can while oxygen was leaving my lungs. The Deathsaber was playing with a giant ball of yarn, saw what was happening to me and was beyond pissed. As Brick was squeezing the life out of me and Maria was pulling Brick's grip off of my neck; all three of us, even the mob turned around to see something huge in the shadows of the collage building. As the huge figure walked towards them, Brick let go of my neck "What the hell is that?!" I looked and saw out of the shadows, my Deathsaber made a cute face to the mob, blew bubbles with snowflakes inside them and the all of the girls awed by his cuteness "It's so cute!" one of the girls said as the guys laughed at it. He then slaps his cheeks to make him look silly and I moaned at the sight of it. "Oh it's so adorable!" another girl said it with glee. He then was on his back playing with a giant ball of yarn as Maria was surprised by it "Is that a male Deathsaber?" I looked at her in shock that she knows my demon. As all the girls except Maria were staring at him as his eyes glowed red and then all of a sudden every one of the girls' eyes turned red too "**We all obey to the cuteness.**" They said it in dull and monotone voices. The guys looked at them and the girls attack all the guys except me and Brick. I was surprised and smiled in glee but Brick saw my grin "So… you're the one who brought this thing here!" I looked at him and lost my grin as Brick grabbed me "You are so dead!" Brick was about to punch me until he heard a snarl behind him. He turned around and saw my Deathsaber holding a giant fish in its paws and I slipped out of my shirt "Oh shit." Brick then was smacked into the ground by the Deathsaber's giant fish. Maria and I looked as Brick had a silly, knocked out look on his face, looked at the girls beating up the guys and looked at each other "We… should go right?" Maria looked at me and I nodded.

I was in Maria's room with her while my Deathsaber was in her backyard since he was too big to go in but I was a little sad that he's alone outside. I looked out the window as he looked at me with a sad face but Maria patted my back "Don't worry; your friend will play with my friend." My eyes popped out and hope it isn't a dog since he might kill it. I looked out and saw another giant cat creature but it looked different; the cat costume was light pink, have snow-white bangs, short claws and have a bell around its neck purring around the Deathsaber. My Deathsaber's tongue was out as he was eyeing the giant cat and followed it out of the backyard. I was surprised by the demon and I looked at her "That's my friend Mimi a Catsaber." I looked confused as she started to grow horns on her head and a tail. I tilted my head **("You're a demon?")** I signed it out and she nodded as she tackled me to her bed while wings appeared on her back. "A Succubus I am." **"Maria?"** I mouth it out as she was holding a book that I knew "This is your book, right?" she opened it and saw my handwriting **"Don't forget me – Chaos."** I was shocked and looked at her "You still have my princess, yes?" I was shocked big time, looked at her and remember the girl from my past since she looked exactly like her **"Maria."** She blushed madly "My heroic knight, your princess is in your arms again." She slowly moved her head towards me and so did I. When we almost kissed; she turned off the lights with her tail and hearts flew out of the windows.

After a long night at Maria's place and a relaxing Sunday with no angry mob trying to kill me after the incident at the game. I looked around and saw some of the guys in bandages and casts on wheelchairs or canes, while the girls were making signs, drawings and dolls of my Deathsaber. I turned to saw Brick in a full-body cast on a moving bed and smiles **"Hey Brick." **I mouth it out and he moaned in anger with the other guys. As I was heading for the diner; Maria was there with Mimi and my Deathsaber with a lot of girls admiring them. Maria wave her hand "Good morning my darling." I smiled like there's no ending and pulled out a medal I made for my Deathsaber. My Deathsaber saw it, picked it up and it had the words **"Hero".** He smiled and gave me a big hug in his size. Even though I would try to escape I accepted it and hugged him back. Hero the Deathsaber, Mimi the Catsaber, Maria my girlfriend and I led normal lives throughout collage and you know what; I don't regret anything and I scored.

**The End**

**Credit photos:**

**Chaos and Maria in front of their diner with Hero and Mimi on their heads.**

**Hero and Mimi chasing vandals away from the diner with their claws and giant fishes.**

**Chaos and Maria stopping his parents from exorcists Hero as he was eating their Swordfish.**

**Hero and Mimi had 5 kittens; 3 Catsabers and 2 Deathsabers.**

**Chaos and Maria getting married in front of a church.**

**Maria and Chaos holding a baby in their arms with Hero, Mimi and their kittens in the background.**

**Overlord Exor: There it is; my pal's idea.**

**Dark Nintendo 64: Please don't be modest E. You did all the work.**

**Overlord Exor: I know but it was your idea and rough draft.**

**Dark Nintendo 64: Thanks man, so anyway I hope you like it and please leave a review have a nice summer.**


End file.
